


When Puppies Play

by Lyumia



Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal sometimes wished Zack wasn't so much like a dog- it was getting harder not to scratch the boy behind his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Puppies Play

**Author's Note:**

> Uggghh, y I have no life.... And don't own anything.  
> Seriously, I'm a broke student :(

Zack was staring.

SOLDIER First Class Angeal Hewley was used to this, the staring, since he had an entire fanclub filled with people who admired and dedicated their time to him as an 'pop icon' (he still was slightly unnerved by it all, unlike his passionate red haired comrade and childhood friend, Genesis, who _basked_ in the attention). But Zack, unlike the usual eager gaze he focused on his mentor when learning was staring at him blankly, bottom lip curled subtly into a pout.

Angeal sighed, uneasy when he still felt his student's intense mako blue gaze even when he turned away. Sometimes he wished Zack would act mature, like what a soldier _should_ act like.

In those moments, he quickly had to remind himself that while, yes, Zack was no doubt a SOLDIER, he was also a boy, and behaved as such when levity was appropriate.

Still, Angeal wished as he received the confiscated toys from his desk drawer (while pointedly ignoring how quickly Zack perked up) Zack wouldn't act like such a puppy.

Gaia knows how hard it's getting not to scratch the boy behind his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> My dog was just staring at me- I know he wanted to play but I got the idea for this story :(...


End file.
